Meddle Not in the Affairs of Dragons
by T'Key'la
Summary: Total AU Crack. In which Our Guys - Kirk, Bones, Sulu, Scotty, et. al.- are Knights and Spock is King. Now complete-finally. Don't take it seriously, seriously! K/S.
1. The First Chapter

Meddle Not In the Affairs of Dragons…

…For your bones are crunchy and you taste good with ketchup

Total AU Crack.

**A/N:** Thanks to all those who encouraged me to finish this Total Crack Story. I revised the beginning part – not too much but the later parts demanded the first part be altered. When all was said and done, it turned out longer than I expected but a lot of my stories do that to me when I'm not watching. Hmm… Ah well. Now that I've (finally) finished it, let me know what you think? And again – keep in mind it's total crack!! Please don't take it seriously. _Seriously_. 'Cause I don't. Thanks!

* * *

Once upon a time in a kingdom far far away there lived a king who was smart and benevolent and beloved by all those over whom he held dominion. But one thing stopped King Christopher's realm from being perfect. There resided in the next kingdom a fiercesome dragon who struck fear in the hearts of the residents of Christopher's peaceful kingdom. And the King was not pleased. He sent his best and strongest knights to face the dragon but none of them ever returned. The King was even less pleased by the loss of his knights.

It came that one day King Christopher was out among his people and stopped at a tavern to ease his mighty thirst. As he entered, he found the tavern consumed in complete mayhem. There were four of his citizens giving one young man a prodigious beat-down. With a wave of his hand and the presence of two of his guards, the citizens backed away from their victim who lay sprawled out on one of the sturdy tavern tables.

"Thanks," the young man said from where he lay looking upside down at the King.

The King nodded and held a hand out to help the young man stand, careful not to allow any of the blood streaming from his broken nose to spill onto his dark grey robes. The King sat at the table next to the one that had held the young man, inviting him to sit at the table as well. The young man sat tentatively, staring warily at the King as the King ordered a round of ale.

"You are James of Kirk," the King said, studying the young man with the dark blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Yes, your majesty," James of Kirk agreed with an insouciant shrug. "You knew my father."

"I did," the King agreed, accepting the tankards of ale and giving the second one to James. "I see much of him in you."

"Except he's dead and I'm not, sire," James said, taking a pull from his tankard and wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his tunic which had seen better days.

"It will not be long," the King predicted. "Come with me. Join my ranks. Channel your anger and your talent."

James of Kirk shook his head, sure that the King must be yanking his chain. Did Kings engage in mockery of their citizens? Because that was the only reason he could imagine for the King's words. "I'm hardly knight material, sire."

"You would be surprised," the King replied. "You can continue as you are and be dead within the year. Or you can become a Knight."

"And still be dead within a year," James of Kirk said, lacking a degree of respect the King was due, making his guards take one stop closer. The younger man simply looked up at them, no change in his expression. If they had thought they would intimidate him into changing his manner, they were in for a rude awakening.

"If that is the case, your death will have meaning. You are not destined for a meaningless death."

"How do you know that, sire?" James asked, drinking more of his ale, glad the King had ordered it so they had gotten the good stuff instead of the diluted piss-water the barkeep normally gave him.

"It is my duty to know. Join and all of your expenses will be my responsibility. You will have plenty of good food, a safe place to sleep, new clothes which are not infested with lice."

"And in exchange, you own me body and soul, your highness," James of Kirk said, looking at the King over the top of his tankard.

"It is a fair trade, son," the King said with a smile that was reflected in his eyes and magically took ten years off his age.

James made no response to that, finishing his ale and putting his tankard back on the table with a solid thump. "I appreciate your offer, sire. But I don't think so."

The King nodded, taking a gold marker out of the pocket hidden in his warm robes. "When you change your mind, present this to the palace guard and they will inform me of your arrival."

James of Kirk reluctantly accepted the marker, wondering how many tankards of ale it would buy. Because he had no intention of becoming dragon-fodder for this or any other king.

"Think about it, James of Kirk. Your father was one of my greatest knights. I see in you what made him so powerful."

"Right up until he was killed in your service, sire," James said, looking up at the King as he stood.

The King shrugged, ordering another tankard of ale for the young man before leaving the tavern without a backward glance.

~o0o~

Several days elapsed and the King began to believe he had been incorrect in his assessment. He was certain that James of Kirk would accept his challenge, to live up to his potential but the young man did not arrive. It was a fortnight later that one of his guards came to him in his large office to inform him that a stranger was requesting permission to speak with the King.

"Does he have with him one of my markers?" the King asked the guard.

"No sire. He said that you gave him one but he lost it," the guard said, clearly doubtful of the story.

"Did he give you his name?"

"He claims he is James of Kirk, sire. But he could not possibly be the son of George of Kirk," the guard said in some anger.

"He is," the King corrected. "Bring him to me."

"Yes sire," the guard agreed with a frown, leaving to go and bring the arrogant young man before the King.

"You changed your mind," King Christopher said unnecessarily to James of Kirk when he stood before him. James shrugged. "You lost the marker I gave to you?"

"Not lost it exactly, sire," James responded with a smile.

"As I assumed," the King said. "You will do all that is required of you to become a knight of the realm. You will learn all that must be mastered and not fight with all of those on our side."

"Yes sire," James agreed with a nod.

The King nodded, taking a scroll out of his top drawer and laying it flat on the surface of his desk. "Do you need me to read it to you?"

"No sire," James of Kirk said, leaning closer to see all the words. It was exactly what he expected, in many ways his promise to sell himself to the King in exchange for all his worldly needs. "I agree to your terms, your highness."

The King handed his quill to James who signed his name where indicated, the King signing just below. "Welcome, James of Kirk. You will be one of my greatest knights."

"I hope your trust is not misplaced, sire," James said in complete sincerity.

"It is not. You will prove it to us both," the King assured him.

~o0o~

And so James of Kirk studied and worked hard and mastered all of the skills needed to be a knight. He applied himself to lessons, learning to fight with finesse and demonstrating the fearlessness the King had anticipated. Eighteen months after arriving at the palace, James of Kirk had proved to his fellow apprentices, to himself, and to King Christopher that the King had in fact been correct that day when he found James of Kirk in the tavern brawl.

During his time with the masters, James made the first real friends he had ever had in his turbulent life. He had met Leonard of Coy the first day of training. Leonard was not at all sure that becoming a Knight was in his best interest but with James' help and occasional intervention, he too mastered the skills necessary. In addition, Leonard was trained as a healer. Some of the knights feared him as a shaman but would never say so in front of James of Kirk because they knew James would beat them within the inch of their lives and Leonard of Coy would not assist them when James was done with what was left of them.

James of Kirk had also befriended Hikaru of Francisco. Hikaru did not look like most of the other apprentices with his onyx hair and unusual almond shaped eyes. It was said by some of the knights that Hikaru was demon-born, but those who held that belief would never repeat it when James of Kirk might overhear. As with Leonard of Coy, anyone who spoke ill of Hikaru would have James to answer to. And as Hikaru was the most talented of the apprentices with the sword, they were careful to keep their opinions of his origins to themselves.

James, Leonard, and Hikaru had befriended Montgomery the Scott, taking the time and trouble to learn to understand him. He admittedly spoke differently from all the other apprentices but once they had become accustom to his speech, they learned that he was a fiercely loyal friend, a genius with horses, and able to procure them ale at the most unlikely times and places.

The four apprentices were generally seen together, the other Knights-in-training vacillating between envy and anger at them. James of Kirk told his friends not to concern themselves with those who wished them only ill, that he and his friends were the ones who were going to change the world for the better, just as King Christopher had predicted.

It was with great acclaim that King Christopher announced that 12 apprentices were to be elevated to full Knighthood on the traditional day of such ceremonies – the Summer Solstice. James of Kirk, Leonard of Coy, Hikaru of Francisco, and Montgomery the Scott where four of those so chosen and they were duly knighted.

Three days after the ceremony (when the King was certain they had finally slept or fought the overindulgence of celebratory ale out of their bodies) King Christopher summoned the four brand new Knights and informed them that they would be going to the kingdom of the dragon. He knew with certainty that the four of them together would finally defeat the beast. He put Sir James of Kirk over the other three knights, none of them objecting, so great was their love for James. In addition, the King assigned to them Uhura, a beautiful, fierce apprentice who was gifted in understanding languages not of their mother tongue. She would also serve as scribe to record the travels and conquests of the four knights. And because all knights were required to have a squire, they were provided one in the person of Pavel the Young. Pavel hoped to one day enter the training and become a knight but he was not yet old enough to begin. Being squire to the four Knights would provide him the skills he would need to become a full apprentice when he reached the appropriate age.

The four Knights were pleased with their squire but were wary of Uhura. Her beauty was matched only by the sharpness of her tongue and she made it clear from the first that she was no one's _damsel_. And if anyone made the mistake of thinking she was, she would make certain that they were the last of their family line. And they believed her.

When all was in readiness, the four Knights left the walls of the palace along with their scribe and their squire. All rode fine horses, Sir James of Kirk convincing King Christopher that their travels would be swifter and safer with them all mounted. There were also two sturdy pack horses carrying all the supplies they would need for their journey to the realm of the dragon.

The four Knights had a vague idea of how to find the neighboring realm but Pavel, it turned out, was brilliant at finding his way and leading the others unerringly. Pavel the Young told the Knights that he had always known where he was at any particular moment and was able to find the destination toward which he was traveling. This turned out to be a highly prized ability, one Sir James was extremely thankful to have at his service.

Uhura dutifully recorded their journey, refusing to allow Sir James to read what she had written, even admitting at one point that she did not believe he _could_ read. James wished to correct her but chose to let her belief remain unchallenged. Not that he was scared to tell her - it just wasn't all that important to him. Seriously.

After weeks of arduous travel over tall mountains and across immense deserts, they arrived at the edge of the realm of the dragon. They discussed at great length the best way to find and subdue the beast, Sir James finally deciding that he would lead the charge into the dragon lair.

"Is that wise, _your grace_?" Uhura asked when she paused in writing down the finer points of their discussion.

"Do you have a better idea, _apprentice_ Uhura?" he asked in return which earned him a frown that made his blood run cold.

"If I did, I would not share it with you, _sir_," she said icily.

Sir James decided to ignore her and hope that she did not kill him in the middle of the night. No, surely she wouldn't. How would she explain his death to the King? Still, as soon as he could, he told Sir Leonard to sleep closer to him so they could both guard against her.

"Stop antagonizing her," Sir Leonard advised, as he so often did.

"Some friend you are," Sir James said, preparing his pallet in the tent large enough for them all, including Pavel the Young who had taken some convincing before he would actually sleep in the tent with the Knights. Uhura had a screen she erected to provide her own private section of the tent, the men daring each other to sneak around to watch her disrobe each night.

"I heard that," she told them as she so often did.

The men pretended to be asleep, hoping they would live to see the morning sun.

The morning sun came with the chaos and terror of a dozen Knights from the dragon's realm. The four Knights barely had time to leave their pallets before they were captured, their hands bound behind their backs, then they summarily tied to their horses. Pavel the Young was similarly treated, their captors handling Uhura more carefully. Not that they were scared of her but they were unaccustomed to having a woman prisoner. And despite the fact that James of Kirk was tightly bound, the enemy Knights believed him when he said that he would kill anyone who harmed his apprentice or his squire.

Three days after their capture, the group arrived at the tall, dark castle of the Dragon King. The prisoners had been well treated and well fed. It was possible that their captors had hurled insults at them but only Uhura understood what they were saying and refused to translate it. From the dark flush on her cheeks, Sir James of Kirk could imagine what was being said.

They were hauled off their horses and drug unceremoniously into the great hall to be presented to the Dragon King. The guards forced them to kneel at his entrance, their heads bowed respectfully.

"Who among you do you name as leader?" the Dragon King demanded.

"I am," Sir James said, looking up at the King and staring in wonder at what he saw. The King before him was…beautiful. He had black hair that streamed down past his shoulders, his eyebrows swept up gracefully toward his scalp, and his ears were topped with delicate points, so much more attractive than the round ears of all those James knew.

"Come," the Dragon King ordered, turning and leaving the room. One guard hauled Sir James to his feet and shoved him toward the door where the King had exited. When James entered the room, he found the King seated behind a large desk in a huge chair, his elbows on the arms, his fingers steepled under his chin. "Leave us."

The guard bowed and left them alone, Sir James still bound hand and foot, standing before the King.

"You are James of Kirk," the King stated, focusing his black eyes on Sir James.

"Yes," James agreed.

"King Christopher sent you to slay the dragon."

"Yes," James repeated.

"There is no dragon. There is only me," the King said.

"Yeah, I figured," James responded.

"You knew?" the King asked, lifting one elegant eyebrow in question.

"I don't believe in dragons. Most Knights don't. We know that 'dragon' generally means anything unfamiliar and unexplained."

"I see," the King said, standing to study Sir James. "You are not afraid."

"Fear serves no purpose. Either you kill me or have me killed. I understand that is my fate," Sir James informed him. "Did you kill my father?"

"I did not," the King said. "He was killed by an enemy of both our realms."

"Another dragon?" Sir James asked.

"You show a disturbing lack of respect for my position," the King said, sounding not the least bit disturbed by it.

James shrugged. "Showing respect will not alter the course of my future."

"You are so certain that your fate is to die at my hand?"

"None of the other knights have returned. It is widely believed that you had them killed," James said.

The King nodded, whether in agreement or simple acknowledgement James could not tell. "I find you…fascinating, as I predicted when I heard you and the others were planning to enter my realm."

"Thanks," James said, watching him approach to stand directly in front of him. The King was close enough that James could feel his body heat radiating out to him, his fragrance smoky and intoxicating. The King seemed especially interested in studying James' mouth so it was no surprise when the King's lips descended on his own. James allowed the kiss, melting into it willingly and eagerly. The flavors he encountered were reminiscent of the fragrance of the Dragon King, his tongue exploring James' mouth, savoring what he found.

"As I expected," the King said with a nod.

"What did you expect?" James asked, looking at him, his bright blue eyes slightly crossed.

The King did not respond, kissing him again and biting his lower lip before slowly and sloppily letting it slip from his teeth. "I will release your people. You will remain with me. You will be my consort."

"Yes," James agreed.

"No arguments?"

"My people will be safe. I will be well cared for. And when you tire of me, you will have me killed."

"As well cared for as when you were consort of your king," the Dragon King said.

"I was never the consort of King Christopher," Sir James said with a shake of his head.

"It is believed that you are."

"That belief is incorrect, sire. Does that mean I will not be your consort?" James asked, carefully reaching over to initiate the next searing kiss.

"It is of no consequence to me that you were not his consort. You will be mine."

"Yes please," Sir James agreed.

"You are more willing than I expected," the Dragon King commented, kissing him soundly.

"You are…intoxicating to me," James admitted. "What is your name?"

"Spock. You will earn the right to use it."

"Do your guards look like you? You are very beautiful," James said softly.

"Some do. Some look more like you. Only not so attractive."

"Thanks," James said. "You will release my people to return home?"

"After they have eaten and rested. I will send four of my guards with them to the border. Once they are safe, the guards will return here."

"I have your word," James said.

The King nodded, holding his right hand up to James' face. "I will share with you that which is only given to bondmates," he said. Suddenly James was not alone inside his own head, the thoughts and perceptions of the King also there.

"Oh my," James whispered, reveling in the sensations being shared with him. He could see all that the King was and had been, all that he believed and done, including his assurances that James' people would be returned unharmed to their realm. Once James had that promise, he felt the King's presence ebb to leave him terribly and achingly alone. "What was that?"

"What we will share as bondmates," the King explained. "I will be open to you and you to me. No lies will be possible. No truths can be hidden."

"Oh. I liked it," James said, leaning closer as though the King would connect them again.

"When we are intimate, the bond will grow and become permanent," the King assured him.

"Soon?"

"You have experience?" the King asked. James could feel his concern inside his head and his heart and he was warmed by it.

"Yes. I have shared my bed with men and women. Women are softer. Men are more of a challenge."

"And you enjoy a challenge," the King said knowingly.

"I do," James agreed with a nod. "Do you?"

"When it results in what we both want."

James nodded again, staring at the King, wanting… what? To be back with him inside his head, connected and one, like he had never before experienced.

"We will go to your people. You will stay with them as they eat and tell them that they will be returning home. They are to inform your king that no more Knights will come to my realm. And you are staying here."

"Yes," James agreed. "I do not wish to be viewed as a traitor."

"You will be honored as a hero. You will have secured the freedom of your people by surrendering your own."

"That's alright then," James said with a nod. "Are my hands to be bound?"

"No. Once your people have left, you will come to my bed and your hands will be freed."

"Thank you," James said. "Can the ropes on my ankles be replaced with chains? Less chaffing."

The King shook his head in silent amusement, looking down at James' bound feet. "Very well. I will bind your feet with gilded chains."

"Thanks. You have no consort now, right?"

"I do not. You need not worry that a jealous lover will try to be rid of you," the King promised.

James nodded again, glad that there was no competition for his new position. "Is your kingdom ruled through primogeniture?"

"No. You need not worry that I will expect you to have my children."

"Good. 'Cause I can't," James said with a very charming smile.

"Nor can I," the King said, not elaborating. "Come. I will eat and you will inform your people."

James nodded, following the King into a large chamber dominated by a huge wooden table, loaded down with food of every imaginable type.

"Sir James," his Knights said, standing when he entered, clearly relieved to see him. Even Uhura looked glad to see him again.

"I am fine," James assured them. "The King has agreed to allow you to return home. I will remain to ensure your safety."

The others tried to talk him out of making such a sacrifice but he would not be convinced. He had made the choice to give them their freedom in exchange for his. He assured them it was not truly a sacrifice as he would know they were home and safe.

The others reluctantly agreed that they would return home, and inform King Christopher to send no more knights to the Dragon's realm. They looked suspiciously at the King but no one spoke to him directly, fearing the consequences that might be visited on Sir James.

Sir James was content to watch them eat, his hands remaining bound behind him while theirs were free to enjoy the feast laid out before them. He did drink from the tankard of ale which Leonard was good enough to provide to him.

//Are you lovers?// the King's voice asked James inside his head.

//No. Brothers.//

//How many lovers have you had?//

//No idea. I didn't exactly keep track,// James admitted.

//We will count them together.//

//You sure you want to know?// James asked with a silent laugh.

//You believe you have more experience than I?// the King asked.

//I sowed a lot of wild oats. You were busy learning to be in charge.//

//And you were occupied with trying to get yourself killed,// the King said.

//Seemed my only choice. Until King Christopher intervened. And how do you know that?//

//Even here we have heard the stories of the son of George of Kirk. I owe your King my gratitude for saving you,// the King said.

//As do I,// James agreed.

//Do you wish for Leonard to remain? So that you will have your brother with you still?//

//If he chooses to stay, I will not try to convince him to leave. Nor will I request he stay. He's a healer so he will be useful to you,// James said.

//If his presence makes you happy, he will already be useful to me,// the Dragon King said. "Sir Leonard of Coy. Your continued presence would be pleasing to James of Kirk. You must decide for yourself if you will remain."

Leonard looked startled at the words of the Dragon King and turned to study James. "Do you want me to stay?"

"I want you to do what you think is best for you," James told him in an even voice. He did not want his desires to influence Leonard's decision. Because only Leonard could decide what he wanted to do.

The other Knights didn't want Sir Leonard to stay but knew how important he was to Sir James. They could not be too persuasive in their arguments that he should return with them.

"If you stay, it will be for all time," the Dragon King said. "You must understand and agree to this."

"Why are you so interested in Sir James remaining, sire?" Uhura asked, the only one brave enough to voice the question they were all curious about.

"I need not explain myself to anyone," the Dragon King informed her. But they all thought he looked a little wary, like maybe he was a little scared of her too? Not that they could blame him. Just proved how smart he was.

"No sire. However, you may find keeping Sir James is a lot more work than you bargained for," Uhura told him.

"I accept that bargain," the King told her.

She just shrugged in dismissal as though to say 'whatever – your funeral, pal.' "Some people will miss you," she told Sir James. But he pretended she was included in those and gave her his most disarming smile.

//Her?// the Dragon King asked.

//Lord no. I like my cock still attached to my body,// James responded, seeing the gleam of amusement in the King's dark eyes.

"'Re ye sure, laddy?" Sir Montgomery asked.

//Are you sure, sir,// James translated for the King. "I'm sure, Montgomery. I only want to ensure that you arrive back home safely. Staying will guarantee your safety."

//You are a very accomplished liar,// the Dragon King said to him.

//Mmm…I prefer persuasive. And I didn't lie, exactly.//

"It's a great sacrifice to be askin' of ye," Sir Montgomery said in concern.

"It is sir," Sir Hikaru said, looking not just a little worried.

"I have the King's promise that I will not be harmed," James told them.

Leonard was studying James and the Dragon King in turn, his expression going from doubtful to certain back to doubtful. "Sire, may I speak with Sir James in private for a moment?" Sir Leonard finally requested.

The King nodded, letting Leonard and James go to the corner of the large room where they were fairly certain they would not be overheard.

"Have you lost all sense?" Leonard demanded, staring at James.

"No. Why?"

"I have eyes. I see how you look at him and him at you. You've known each other for 20 minutes and you want to fuck him so badly you can't stand yourself."

"I think he'll be the one doing the actually fucking," James corrected with a smirk.

"Are you out of your mind? You don't even know him."

"You'd be surprised. He's the one, the one I've waited for my whole life. He suggested you stay so I'll be happier. But it's your choice. I don't want you to stay unless you choose to."

"He's also the one who very likely killed your father," Leonard pointed out.

"He didn't. A common enemy did," James said.

"Of course he told you that. Who is this common enemy? A different dragon that doesn't exist?"

"Stop being such a worrier. He didn't kill my father and he won't hurt me," James said.

"I wish I believed him."

"You don't have to. You only have to believe me. Have I ever lied to you?"

"All the time," Leonard reminded him.

"But never about anything important. Are you staying or not?" James asked, hoping he didn't sound too pathetic.

"What do I have to go home to? Of course I'm staying. Maybe I can keep you alive for several more years. But when he kills you, I want to be able to return home," Leonard said.

"Deal," James said. "So you'll be stuck here the rest of your life."

"The rest of yours. Which could be about another week," Leonard said, following James back to the table. "I will remain, sire. However, if James were to die, I would like permission to return home."

//He thinks I will kill you?// the King asked James.

//Yeah. Thinks you killed my father. He's suspicious by nature.//

"If James were to die, you will be permitted to return," the King agreed.

The other two knights tried to talk Sir Leonard out of staying but knew that his first loyalty lay with Sir James. It had always been so and they were not surprised that he had chosen to remain.

"My knights will escort you to quarters for the night," the Dragon King told them when they had had enough to eat. "In the morning you will return to your realm."

The others stood, waiting for instructions and to see if Sir James would be coming with them.

"Do you wish to stay with them through the night?" the Dragon King asked James kindly.

"Yes, sire. With your permission," Sir James agreed.

"Can you release his hands, please, sire? If they stay tied much longer, he's going to loose the use of his fingers," Leonard said, feeling James' fingers and finding them too cold to the touch.

The Dragon King nodded, withdrawing a knife from his boot and slicing the ropes that bound James' hands. That done, the knights escorted them all to a huge room with several beds, a smaller chamber to the side for Uhura alone. But she did not want to be separated from her friends that night. She wanted their company and their comfort and they all piled together on one of the huge beds, elbows fighting knees for space until they were all able to settle and finally sleep, pressed close.

~o0o~


	2. The Middle Chapter

The next morning the Knights woke them and escorted them to the dining room for a huge breakfast. Then it was time to leave.

Sir James and Sir Leonard walked outside to the stables with them, watching as the Knights' horses were prepared.

James hugged Sir Montgomery, telling him how much he would miss his wisdom, his humor, his ale. James hugged Sir Hikaru and told him to take care of Pavel. He hugged Pavel and asked that he guide them home safely. He wasn't sure he wanted to hug Uhura but she left him no choice. "You really aren't as bad as I pretend," she whispered to him before releasing him.

With that, they mounted their horses and left, looking back at their friends until they could no longer see them.

"Regrets?" James asked Leonard.

"What would be the point?" Leonard said with a shrug. "You've made our bed. And I'll lie in it."

"Only if you want the King to kill you," James laughed.

"True. If he isn't good to you, I'll kill him. And you know I can," Leonard told him as they returned to the castle.

"Yeah. He asked if we were lovers."

"Everyone thinks we are," Leonard said.

"That's fine. He also thought I was Christopher's consort."

"In his dreams," Leonard laughed.

"Whatever. I wonder what we're supposed to do now?" James said as they entered the relative darkness of the castle.

"I have no doubt that someone will be along shortly to tell us," Leonard said as they crossed the receiving hall.

"No doubt," James agreed. As predicted, two guards approached, looking slightly menacing, the larger one telling James that the King had sent for him, the second telling Leonard that he was to escort him to the King's apothecary since he was claiming to be a healer, the guard clearly doubtful that it was true.

James was taken into a warm room dominated by a huge basin with inviting steam rising from it. He was instructed to remove his clothes and enter the tub, which he did, enjoying the water that surrounded him, smelling faintly of cinnamon.

When the guard decided he'd soaked long enough, he provided a towel to James. Once he was dry, the guard made him sit so that he could weld rings onto his ankles, connected by a light chain which James thought he would be able to break without much trouble unless it was sturdier than it looked. Not that he had plans to find out. The King had done as he had promised, just as James had no intention of attempting to flee from the King, chains or not.

The guard took James into what turned out to be the King's bedroom. It was huge and luxurious and some place he could become accustom to spending time, awake or asleep. Left alone inside the bedroom, James approached the huge window overlooking the forest below. The sky was sparkling blue with no clouds, the sun shining brightly down on the world.

"You cannot escape through that window," the King's rich voice informed him from the area of the door.

"I have no intention of escaping," James assured him as he turned, wearing nothing but a smile and the chain between his ankles. "I made you a promise."

The King nodded once as he approached, studying James the entire time. From the gleam in his eye, James could tell he liked what he saw. "Yes, you are indeed beautiful."

"Thanks," James said, studying the King as the King did the same. "Am I to be kept naked?"

"Do you object?" the King asked.

"Not especially. Except I am easily bored. I don't know that it is in either of our best interests for me to be confined to your bedroom," James told him honestly.

"Point taken. Once you have been with us long enough that my Knights trust you, you will be allowed to practice with them. I have heard of your skill with a lance." James shrugged with one shoulder, following the King's eyes down to where he was admiring James' very firm and very lovely erection. "Are you always so easily aroused?"

"When I'm near someone as breathtaking as you," James agreed.

"I see. Are you saddened by the departure of your friends?"

"I'd be lying if I said no. But I gave my word and I have no intention of breaking it."

The King nodded again, approaching to stand very close to James. "I find you intoxicating," the King whispered against James' lips.

"Glad it's not just me," James whispered back, very much hoping the King was about to kiss him. His wish was granted when the King closed the distance between them, covering James' mouth with his warmer one, the King's tongue exploring James' mouth, plundering, tasting, savoring. "Mmm…." James sighed as the King kissed his neck up to his ear, one very warm hand wrapped around James' cock. "I sure hope you have no place else to be right now," James whispered into the King's shoulder as he continued his delicious kisses.

"I could hardly leave you in this…condition," the King assured him, covering James' mouth and stealing away his breath.

"You need to stop touching me," James said in a strained voice.

"Ah," the King responded, removing his warm hand from James' beautiful erection but not removing his lips from the especially delicious place where James' shoulder and neck met.

"Thank you," James said, regretting the loss of his touch but knowing it was for the better, at least for right now. "Please let me undress you."

The King nodded without stopping his exploration of the cooler skin which James took for permission. James tried to concentrate solely on removing the King's numerous layers of beautiful, dark garments but the King's mouth and hands were making the job extremely difficult. When the King finally stood naked before James, James had to take a step back to admire his sculpted body, a lovely shade of green.

"You are beautiful," James said, one hand on the warmth of the King's chest, the fingers of his left hand pulling through the long black locks that flowed half-way down his back.

"Come," the King said, holding one hand out to James and leading him to the enormous bed that dominated the left side of the room. James used the small step stool to climb onto the comfortable bed, the chains making it somewhat awkward.

"Nice," James said in approval as he lay stretched out on the silken sheets.

"Being King has its advantages," the King said as he leaned over to kiss James' mouth before moving down his body, lavishing his skin with caresses that made James sure he was going to come without his erection being touched which would be an embarrassing way to begin a relationship.

"I bet it does," James whispered against the King's warm lips when he had returned to the luscious lips beckoning him.

"Mmm…" the King moaned into his mouth, his hips undulating in anticipation. James untangled one hand enough to stroke the King's fine backside, the King kissing him even more thoroughly in appreciation.

"Please," James begged, his hips lifting in need, his erection bobbing in neglected arousal. "Please."

"Yes," the King answered although it was not really an answer in the way that James needed it to be.

"I need you," James whispered, pleading in his voice and he didn't care.

"I am aware," the King assured him. He backed up slightly, putting some distance between them which made James whimper in loss. "Shhh…" the King soothed, caressing the side of his face. "I wish to meld us. As we are intimate, it will be the beginning of the permanent bond. You must agree to this. You will not be able to take any other lover as I will know if you do."

"I have no plans to make love with anyone else," James promised.

The King placed his fingers in the positions he had previously used, seeking out the truth for himself. He found James' essence warmly greeting him, wanting, needing more. And he found the truth of James' words. The King was the person he had been looking for his whole life and he would make certain he never did anything that would threaten that which he had finally found.

James relished having the King inside with him, for the first time in his life not feeling alone, singular. He knew that his Knights loved him. That love was important but the love of the King was nourishment, necessary, as essential as the air that he was breathing.

"I do love you, as illogical as that is," the King confirmed whether out loud or not, James could not determine and it did not matter.

"I can…see it," James responded, allowing his essence to be surrounded by the joy that the King felt at his presence.

"Will the day come when you can say the same to me?" the King asked, not particularly concerned that James hesitated to put his feelings into those actual words.

"I hope to. I don't have much experience in being accepted for who I am."

The King nodded inside and out, kissing James again as he slowly removed his fingers from James' face, his warmth and reassurance lingering. "There is oil on the table beside the bed."

James turned around and reached for it, the King caressing his very taut and lovely backside as he found the small bottle. The King's hand wondered lower, skimming in between James' thighs to stroke him intimately and gently, arousing him even further. James smiled as he turned to face the King, giving him the oil and kissing the King's welcoming mouth.

"Take me," James pleaded.

"Yes," the King agreed, holding one of James' hand in his and pouring oil onto it. James followed his silent instructions, coating the King as the King kissed him everywhere he could reach.

James reluctantly left the deliciousness of the King's mouth to go to his hands and knees, waiting impatiently as the King spread the warm oil over his opening, one delicate finger preparing him for entry. "Please," James whispered, rocking back and forth in anticipation and hunger.

The King kissed James' attractive backside, kissing up the nubs of his spine to his neck, biting him without marring the skin, his warm erection penetrating James body, making him moan and his words incoherent. //Yes,// the King whispered inside James' head as he fully encased his erection inside the welcoming body below him.

//Oh,// James moaned, no actual words possible. He could not remember a time when he was as aroused or as pleasured through lovemaking. The King was skilled and caring and knew exactly where and when to touch him to bring them both the most stimulation possible.

James knew his own bliss as well as the King's, the sensations mirrored and heightened by their duality. He was nearly overwhelmed by it all, holding onto the physical presence of the King within his body to anchor the mental sensations which threatened to sweep him away. The orgasm, when it came, was explosive and soul shattering and made him want to cry out to the gods for giving him this priceless gift, one he surely did not deserve.

//You do deserve this. And more,// the King whispered to him when they lay crumpled in a heap, basking in the glow of fulfilled desire.

"Mmm…I'm sure not going to argue that," James said, rubbing his cheek on the King's chest where it had ended up.

"Good," the King said, his silent laughter rumbling under James' ear. "You are very gifted in the art of making love, as I have heard."

James shrugged at that, turning his head to look up at the King, his black eyes reflecting the amusement James could feel emanating from him. "I told you I have lots of experience."

"Yes. Our lovemaking will balance out eventually," the King said in answer to the question James hadn't been aware he was forming.

"I don't mind, really. I find great pleasure in being the one penetrated."

"But you also like to be in control," the King told him knowingly.

"Mmm…" James sighed non-committally.

"Are you falling asleep?" the King asked in some amusement.

"Yeah. Usually do. After."

"I see," the King responded, kissing his head. "I must leave you."

"King stuff to do?"

"Yes," the King laughed. "One of my guards will bring you to share lunch with me."

"Good. 'Bye." James managed to pry one eye open when the King left the bed, watching him through the haze of sleep as he put his clothes back on.

"Sleep well," the King said, kissing his head before leaving the chamber.

~o0o~

Their days followed much the same routine, James sleeping in the King's bed, the King leaving before full light to return between breakfast and lunch to express and renew their desire. James made no attempt to control their lovemaking, content to have the King within his body.

The King would leave afterward, James getting out of bed when he was ready and putting on the rather ridiculous clothes that the King had given him. The chains had to be accommodated, the pants he was provided buttoning up the sides so that he could get them on and off with relative ease. Leonard shook his head the first time he had seen them but as long as James was well treated and happy, he was not going to make any further comments.

Leonard had settled in as the new healer, some of the King's Knights wary of him, most welcoming his assistance. Leonard would not say he was exactly happy in his new circumstances nor would he express any displeasure. He was busy, well regarded by most, and able to spend time with James whenever he was not occupied with the King.

~o0o~

"I'm really bored," James said to the King on a particularly hot day. He sat next to the King as Spock studied the maps spread out on the huge table before them, resting his cheek on his arm. He wore only a loin cloth, the breeches too warm for the weather, even inside the relative coolness of the castle.

"Where is Leonard?" the King asked in amusement, pulling one of the maps from beneath James' arm.

"In the village. One of the baking sisters is going to have her baby," James explained, watching the King study the maps. "What are you doing?"

"Determining if there will be enough water for all the regions of my realm," the King said, picking up a smaller map to study it.

"Where is Christopher's realm on here?" James asked, leaning closer.

"Here," the King said, pointing to a portion of the map that was blue, the features indistinguishable.

"Oh," James said, quickly tiring of the subject and laying his head back on his arm. "Can't you play with me?"

The King shook his head in affectionate amusement, turning his black eyes to his bondmate. "I have an entire realm to rule. I do not have the time to amuse my little one."

James pouted at that. "It would amuse you too."

"It would. However, I understand my responsibilities and that precludes me from amusing myself at all hours of the day."

James snorted at him, closing his eyes.

"Would you like to learn to read?" the King offered, still studying his beautiful bondmate.

"I can read."

"Not in our language," the King corrected.

"Oh. There is that," James agreed. "Will you teach me?"

Spock, as James expected, shook his head. "No. But I will ask the person who taught me."

"I guess I should learn to speak your language too. Not just the words you use when we are …you know."

"I do know. And you know that those are hardly words appropriate to use in polite company."

"Yeah," James agreed. "When can I start lessons?"

"Go and dress in something less…revealing and return here," the King instructed.

"Okay," James said, standing and kissing the King on the head. Spock watched him leave before he left in the opposite direction.

When James returned to the library in full breeches and a cool tunic, the King was talking quietly with a lovely woman who looked vaguely familiar but James could not understand why that would be. He was certain he had never before seen her.

"Ah, James," the King said, holding out one hand in invitation. James approached, taking his hand and looking at the woman with sparkling black eyes and long grey hair. She wore a light dress to accommodate the weather, blue and embroidered with delicate flowers. "This is she who is my mother."

"Your mother?" James repeated in obvious surprise.

"Did you think perhaps I was hatched by dragons?" Spock asked, James feeling the amusement inside his head.

"No, of course not. It just never occurred to me that your mother lived in the castle."

"He is not ashamed of me, James," the King's mother assured him.

"Why haven't I met you before, ma'am?" James asked, noting that her eyebrows and ears were like his rather than the King's. That was curious.

"You would have to ask Spock that, dear. He does things his own way for his own reasons," she said knowingly.

"As I've learned, your grace," James agreed.

"Please, dear, you should call me Amanda. We are, after all, family."

"You knew about me?" James asked.

"Of course, dear. You have brought my son much happiness. And for that I am grateful."

"I'm the one who is grateful, Lady Amanda," James said with a charming smile.

She laughed at that, laying a soft hand on his arm. "Spock tells me that you wish to learn to read."

"Yes, please," James agreed.

"Come," she said, taking his hand from Spock's and leading him to the opposite side of the library, Spock following them with his eyes until he could no longer see them behind the enormous stakes of books.

Amanda paused by a low shelf, selecting a worn volume and carrying it with her to a table beneath one of the stained glass windows which depicted a Knight slaying a fierce, fire breathing dragon. "Here we are." James sat beside her, studying her again. "I would guess that you have many questions," Amanda said softly and warmly.

"How is I didn't know about you? I mean, I can read his thoughts."

"The ones he allows you to access. You know that he keeps some thoughts solely as his own."

"Yes," James agreed. "I guess I never thought that would include his mother."

"Or his father?" she asked.

James shook his head. "Why don't you eat with him…or us…or…well?"

"We lead separate lives, dear. Being the King has its inherent challenges and responsibilities. His father is one of his closest advisors but you have not been privy to their discussions."

"No ma'am," James agreed, studying her once more. "You don't look a lot like Spock."

Amanda laughed at that, a delightful sound. "I am from the same realm as you, James. Spock's father is from this realm. Many of the natives of this realm resemble Spock more than me and you."

"I did notice that quite a few of his Knights look like him."

"Those native to this realm do," she agreed. "Some citizens of our former realm have come here and married then had children of mixed heritage."

"I don't think I ever saw anyone who looks like Spock in Christopher's realm."

"They are feared as dragons, dear. They dare not venture across the border unless they wish to die there."

"That's unfortunate," James said.

"It is, for both our realms."

"Have you met Leonard, ma'am?" James asked in curiosity.

"Not yet. I hope to do so soon, on a social occasion rather than because I need him. I have heard that he is skilled at the healing arts although his manner can be…."

"Gruff?" James finished for her when she seemed disinclined to do so.

"Yes," she laughed. "But as he is your friend, I feel certain that it is all for show."

"Very much so," James agreed.

"Do you miss your home, James?" she asked kindly and like someone who knew how it felt to live a place in which you were not born.

"My life wasn't exactly happy, ma'am. I've known great happiness since I met your son. I guess there are some things I miss. I miss being a Knight more than I expected to."

"One day you will be able to take your place with Spock's Knights. Please just don't get yourself killed. Spock would never survive."

"I'll be careful," James promised with a smile, Spock's affirmation of her words echoing in his head, warming him even more.

Amanda nodded at that, opening the volume and beginning instruction, finding James to be a quick and capable student.

"What have you been doing?" Leonard asked him later that day when they were drinking from tankards of ale, trying to cool off.

"I met Spock's mother," James said, laughing at the surprise on Leonard's face. "Yeah. I know. You think it would have come up."

"Why hasn't it? Is she some crazy old hag that he stashes in an attic and never admits to existing?"

"On the contrary. She's beautiful, cheerful, smart, and she likes me."

"Then she is mentally unbalanced," Leonard said.

"Thanks," James laughed. "She's from Christopher's realm. Spock's father is from here."

"Interesting," Leonard said, drinking more of his ale.

"Did the baby come?"

"Yeah. Little girl. Most beautiful eyes I've ever seen," Leonard said.

"Find some sweet local girl and settle down. Have a whole houseful of your own children," James advised as he often did.

Leonard shook his head at that. "Like any woman would have me."

"You have charm and looks and…me!"

"And why would you be an inducement for anyone to marry me?" Leonard asked.

"Cause we'd be family then. Anyone would want me for a brother."

Leonard snorted at him, going over to the cask to refill their tankards. "So what did you and Spock's mother talk about?"

"Amanda. She's teaching me to read."

"To what possible ends?" Leonard asked, sitting back by him and handing him his tankard.

"I was bored. So Spock asked her to instruct me," James explained. "She's also going to teach me to speak their language. The regular parts. Not the ones I already know from Spock."

"Does he think that will keep you out of trouble?"

"I never get into trouble. Not since he and I became involved."

"When will you finally say it?" Leonard asked, studying him with all knowing eyes.

"Say what?" James asked although he knew perfectly well what his friend meant.

"That you are in love with him. It's not a curse, you know."

James shook his head, standing up and stretching. "It is time for us to eat."

"Fine," Leonard huffed, also standing and going with him into the dining chamber. James was surprised and pleased to arrive and find Amanda already present, standing next to a tall, distinguished looking man who very much resembled Spock.

"Ah. James," Amanda said, holding her hand out to him. "I wish for you to meet Sarek. Father of Spock."

"Sarek," James said with a small bow. "And this is Leonard, your grace."

"Leonard," Amanda said, taking both of his hands and gracing him with a light kiss. "It is delightful to finally make your acquaintance."

"Thank you, Lady Amanda. Your grace," Leonard said to Sarek who was watching the interactions with a mildly disapproving expression.

"Spock will be with us shortly," Sarek said, making James wonder if Spock's father was privy to his thoughts. He sure hoped he was wrong or he was going to have to learn a whole new inside-his-head language.

"I was surprised to learn of your…presence in the castle," Leonard said mostly to fill in the awkward silence that had descended on them. James was usually the one who could not let the silence remain unchallenged but Leonard could see that he was preoccupied with other concerns at the moment.

"It is not much of a secret," Amanda responded. "Once you learn to speak our language, you will hear others speak of us."

"It is past time for you to have mastered our language," Sarek said, again making James feel as though he was being slapped down. Really, what had he done to make Spock's father dislike him so thoroughly and intensely? It usually took a bar brawl or a broken heart for someone to take such a complete dislike of him.

//He does not dislike you, t'hy'la,// Spock assured James. //He is, as you would say, trying to figure you out.//

//Can he read my thoughts?// James asked.

//Not unless you touch him. I will be there momentarily. You needn't be concerned.//

//You aren't the one he's shooting silent arrows at,// James said, looking over at Amanda who was watching him with silent amusement. //Your mom thinks it's hysterical.//

//She is accustom to the way Sarek interacts with others. It is his nature.//

//Please hurry. Or I am going to bolt from the room. And thanks for the warning that they'd be here.//

//I did not invite them. They decided to come. To get to know you and Leonard,// Spock said, James relaxing a fraction when the guards opened the door to allow the King to sweep in.

"Spock," Amanda said with a smile as he crossed over to the small group.

"Mother," Spock said, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Father."

"Spock," Sarek said, looking from Spock to James and back. James could not tell what he was thinking and found that disconcerting.

"Are we ready to partake?" Spock asked, waving a hand at the table loaded and ready for them.

They generally agreed, Spock sitting at his customary place at the head of the table, James sitting to his immediate right, Leonard to his left. Amanda sat next to James and Sarek occupied the chair at the end of the table. The food, as always, was plentiful and delicious, the conversation slightly strained, James afraid he would say the wrong thing at the wrong time and once he had agreed that it would indeed be a relief when the heat wave finally broke had little else to add.

//You must relax, t'hy'la,// Spock said as James concentrated on his apple tart to the exclusion of all else. Leonard was conversing easily with Sarek, discussing the relative pain relieving merits of one root over the next. Amanda alternated between listening to that conversation and attempting to draw out James but not succeeding.

//Do you have any idea how scary your father is?// James asked, enjoying Spock's hand that was stroking his thigh beneath the table, carefully hidden by the cloth that covered the board surface.

//Of course. It is, as you must know, for show, as is Leonard's gruffness. Sarek does not disapprove of you.//

//I wish I were so sure. Amanda likes me. Does that help?//

//You are worrying for no reason. This is first I have experienced you being discomforted by anyone. You were more comfortable with me the first time we met.//

//I was prepared to die then. I didn't think it'd be by your father's hand after I was already used to the idea of living here full time. With you, I mean.//

//He wishes you no harm. He is pleased that you have provided me much pleasure.//

//Have provided? Past tense? Like I'm not going to provide it any longer? On an on-going basis?//

//You are babbling, love. You know this, correct?// Spock asked in silent amusement.

//Yeah. It's the heat. And too many tankards of ale. I'm sorry.//

//You do not need to apologize. Dinner is nearly concluded. We will return to our chamber and you can sleep off your anxiety and your overindulgence.//

//Good,// James sighed, turning his attention to Amanda when she asked him a polite, inconsequential question which was easier to answer than he had expected. He thought he might be able to actually relax until Sarek asked him a follow-up question which he suddenly couldn't answer if his life depended on it. Which it very well might.

"No, we never visited the ocean," Leonard said, jumping in to fill the silence left by James' mental absence.

"It is most delightful," Amanda said. "Spock should arrange a time for you to go."

"Would you accompany them, Mother? James does tend to find trouble if it does not find him first," Spock said affectionately.

"It would be my pleasure, dear. Let me know when you would like to travel to the shore, and I will be certain that I am ready."

"Thank you, Lady Amanda," Leonard said with a bright smile.

"Of course," she responded, watching with the others as Spock stood, indicating that the meal was at an end.

"Stay if you choose. I will be retiring for the evening," Spock announced, looking over at James, certain that he too was ready to retire. James stood, putting his hand into Spock's and nodding to the King's parents and Leonard before leaving behind the dining chamber and the faintly disapproving expression of Sarek.

"Thanks," James said as they made their way up to their bedroom.

"Your thanks are unnecessary, t'hy'la. I do not wish for you to be discomforted by the presence of my father. You will become accustom to him."

"Oh lord. Does that mean he'll be around now?" James asked trying very hard not to whine as much as he wanted to.

"He is my father," Spock reminded him as he opened his bedroom door so that they could enter. "Are you ready for bed?"

"What are you doing? Are you coming?" James asked hopefully as Spock unbuttoned the legs of his pants for him.

"For a short while. Then there are matters which I must see to before I sleep."

"'Kay. I really like your mom. Did I remember to tell you that?" James asked as he climbed naked into the cool bed sheets.

"I could feel your affection for her. She also enjoys your company," Spock confirmed, standing beside the bed to look at his bondmate with affection in his eyes.

"Leonard asked me today why I never say that I…uhm…how I feel about you," James said, studying Spock. "Do you mind that I never say it?"

"I know of your feelings, love. I do not need the words which you are not yet prepared to give to me."

"Good. I would like to say them but…not yet."

"You will when it is time," Spock agreed, undressing under James' watchful and appreciative eye. When he was also refreshingly naked, he joined James on the silk sheets, kissing him breathless.

"Uhn…" James moaned in need, reaching up to kiss him again. "I crave you."

"I am well aware of what you want," Spock assured him, stretching out full on top of him, their bodies slippery from the sweat that was coating their skin even before they engaged in more intimate activities. "You are very beautiful," Spock said, leaning up on his elbows to gaze down at the sparkling blue eyes of his bondmate.

"Am I?" James asked absently, staring up at Spock's lush lips. "Kiss me."

"Mmm…" Spock agreed, covering James' mouth with his own, taking his breath, exploring his teeth, tongues battling for dominance. When Spock released James' mouth so that he could breathe, Spock kissed down the cooler body, biting him as he went until he reached his pink nipples, hard and waiting for Spock. James gasped when Spock bit his nipple, arching his back in need. Spock turned to the other one, licking and biting it until they were both tender and swollen.

"I'm going to come," James moaned, using his hands to encourage Spock lower on his body. His erection needed attention or he was going to have to take care of it himself.

"Oh no, my beauty," Spock said, using one hand to hold both of James' over his head. "You are not touching yourself."

"Damn telepath," James groaned, lifting his hips to rub his erection between Spock's heated mounds.

//You usually have no complaints,// Spock said, returning to his kisses, leaving a hot trail down to the curls at the base of James' yearning erection.

//Please stop teasing me,// James begged.

Spock did not respond, looking up at him as he went lower on James' writhing body. James gasped when Spock licked across his weeping erection, his black eyes drinking in the wonton need on his bondmate's face.

//I'll pay you back,// James promised, lifting his hips once more in a desperate plea for relief.

Spock laughed internally at him, taking James' erection into his mouth, rewarded with the moans of pleasure James could not control and would not have if he were able.

//Good gods you are talented,// James managed to project through the torrent of sensations being created by Spock's hot mouth and tongue that knew just where and how to touch him to maximize his pleasure.

//Practice, my love.//

//Lucky me,// James responded, his chained feet moving up and down the bed in rhythm to Spock's attention, his hands obediently over his head. When Spock increased the suction, James erupted into his mouth, Spock taking it all greedily.

//Will you turn over for me?// Spock requested as he licked James clean.

//You don't want paybacks?//

"I want to be encased in your beautiful body," Spock told him, nibbling on his thighs as he waited for James to recover.

//Mmm…// James agreed, waiting as Spock moved aside so that he could roll onto his stomach, a pillow beneath his hips to position him at the best angle for Spock's enjoyment.

"You are very lazy," Spock said as he kissed up the back of James' thighs, laving his perfectly formed backside.

"Yeah," James agreed, his hands beneath his cheek, his bottom lifting on its own. "I wouldn't be if my ankles were free."

Spock bit him lightly, not otherwise addressing his comment. James did not especially care if his ankle remained chained except that eliminated some of his favorite positions for sex. He felt Spock reach over him for the oil, twisting to watch him coat his erect, flushed green penis, happy he was about to have it inside his body.

"You know I love when you make love to me," James said in a breathless voice, his eyes sparkling in anticipation.

"I do know," Spock agreed, laying over him and easing his erection into James' receptive body. James moaned, the intense heat always welcome and surprising. The pleasure Spock provided James had left him on the brink and all too soon James felt Spock erupt inside of him, Spock thrusts slowing then stopping.

"Mmm…" James moaned, turning his head to kiss Spock's panting mouth. "I guess you don't mind so much that I'm lazy."

"Not in the least," Spock agreed, kissing his warm face. "I will get us some water when I have caught my breath."

"'Kay," James agreed, turning onto his side when Spock rolled off of him, reaching over to kiss the warm lips that were still parted in an effort to get enough air into his lungs. Spock's cheeks were covered with a warm green blush, his lips swollen and damp, his hair in disarray. James thought he had never seen him more beautiful.

//You are also beautiful,// Spock said, reaching over to kiss James' smiling mouth. //Always.//

"Thanks," James said, the smile reflected in his eyes.

Spock took a deep breath and reluctantly left the bed, feeling James' eyes on him the entire time. James gratefully drank the cool water, returning the glass to Spock before laying back on his pillow.

"Hurry," James requested, looking up at him.

"I will join you shortly," Spock promised, kissing his forehead before going over to his desk where he had to watch James fall asleep before he could turn his full attention to the work that was always waiting for him.

It was some time later that Spock joined James in bed, reassuring him with a kiss and a warm arm draped over his stomach.


	3. The Final Chapter

James was aware of Spock moving away from him to sit up before he was fully awake.

"Your majesty," an unfamiliar voice was saying. Spock acknowledged one of his guards, sitting up to better see him in the dark of the room. The guard was speaking his native language, Spock translating it in his head so that James could also understand. James would be relieved when he had mastered all of their language so he did not require a translator.

"What it is, Tranq?" Spock asked, on hand on James' shoulder to provide comfort, reassurance, and an understanding of the words being exchanged.

"We have received notice, sire, that King Christopher is camped just on his side of the border," Tranq informed him. James could feel Spock's surprise through their bond, that surprise adding to his own.

"Is there any indication of his intentions?" Spock asked.

"We do not know, sire. None of our guards speak his language and none of his speak ours," the guard explained.

"Is he attempting to conceal his presence?"

"Not at all, sire. He is camped on a rise where our border patrol would be certain to see him," Tranq said.

"How many Knights are with him?" Spock asked.

"It is believed that there are no more than 20, sire," Tranq responded.

Spock nodded at that, considering this news.

//He wants to talk to you,// James guessed. //He's not stupid.//

//No, he is not stupid. It does seem to represent an invitation,// Spock confirmed.

//What are you going to do?//

//Accept his invitation. There must be something he wants to share with us.//

//You're going to take me and Leonard, aren't you?// James asked, fairly sure of the answer.

//Certainly,// Spock assured him with a silent laugh. //Otherwise you will find all the trouble you have been avoiding.//

//True.//

"Inform 30 of our finest Knights," the King instructed. "At first light, we will begin our journey to the border, to see what it is that King Christopher wishes to discuss with us."

"Very good, sire," Tranq said. With a bow, he turned and left, carefully closing the door behind him.

"You'll have to unchain my ankles so I can ride," James said as Spock left the bed.

"I had been planning to do so, love. Go back to sleep. It is several hours to daylight."

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"To prepare. King things to do," Spock teased, kissing James' head as he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

James slept lightly, missing Spock's presence next to him. It was not hard for him to be instantly awake when Spock told him it was time to eat so that they could leave. "Did one of the squires pack for me?"

"Of course. One of the advantages of being consort to the King," Spock reminded him as James dressed for the journey.

"You aren't concerned about Christopher's presence, are you?" James asked, certain Spock was not, in fact, worried.

"There is no reason that I should be. He is not concealing his presence. He clearly means us no harm. He has something he wishes to convey to me and I am willing to journey to the border to find out what that is."

James nodded at that, going with Spock to the dining chamber to find Leonard already there, looking more than half asleep. After they had eaten and Leonard had drunk extra coffee, Spock left them, telling them that he would meet them at the stables in quarter of an hour.

"Where'd he go?" Leonard asked, eating the last of James' rolls.

"To talk to Sarek. Inform him that he'll need to be regent while Spock's gone."

"Makes sense," Leonard agreed. "He unchaining your ankles, finally?"

"I couldn't ride if he didn't," James said.

"Unless you rode like a girl," Leonard teased, laughing at James' scowl.

"We better go. Don't want to be left behind," James said, standing and not exactly waiting for Leonard as he made his way to the stable.

"As if he would ever leave without you," Leonard said when he had caught up to his friend.

James shrugged, entering the stable, the 30 Knights watching them, some warily, some with open expressions of welcome, some talking about them, certain that they did not understand. James missed most of the words, but _lazy_, _dumb_, _ugly_ came through loud and clear. Why he understood those words he couldn't imagine but he told Leonard what had been said, Leonard shrugging.

"Not one thing we can do about it. But they get injured on the way to the border, they will have to treat themselves or simply die," Leonard replied.

"Not those though. They don't think we should be dragon fodder."

"Does the King know what they are saying?" Leonard asked.

"He does. He's not especially pleased," James said in some satisfaction.

"They know you are bonded, right?" Leonard asked.

"They're probably too dense to understand what it means," James said, turning to watch Spock enter, the Knights coming to attention.

//They understand. They do not know you understand them,// Spock said, addressing his Knights and giving them their instructions. Among those were his admonition that they treat James and Leonard with the respect that they were owed. The Knights who were insulting them looked slightly angry but James decided he would simply keep his distance from them.

//Excellent plan, t'hy'la. If they approach you, I know that you will alert me,// Spock said in reassurance.

//You can count on it,// James agreed.

"Sit," Spock instructed, gesturing to a rickety stool in the corner of the stable. James sat and was approached by a man who had the unmistakable air of a blacksmith. The gnarled man removed the chains from between James' ankles, not removing the rings which held them. //I will have them removed when we return.//

//Why?// James asked, wondering if the presence of the rings would provide the Knights an excuse to further insult him.

//Because,// Spock responded, silent laughing at him.

//That's what I say to you. How can you say it to me?// James complained.

"We must go," Spock said in both languages, the Knights mounting their horses, James and Leonard mounting theirs, their horses happy to see them again. The blacksmith held the King's horse as Spock gracefully mounted, four of the Knights leading the sturdy pack horses with all of their necessary supplies.

"Why did he not remove the rings?" Leonard asked when his horse was next to James'.

"He didn't say," James admitted with a shrug. "He's not going to allow his Knights to hurl further insults at us."

"I should hope not."

The entire trip to the border was made relatively swiftly, much more comfortable than the first trip for James and Leonard as this time they were not tied to their horses. James slept each night with Spock, Leonard sleeping in the same tent. The Knights had several tents, two Knights on guard throughout the night hours.

James and Leonard were not insulted during the trip, at least not in ways which they could understand. Spock assured them that the Knights were being distant and respectful, which was fine with them, especially the _distant_ part.

Just after the sun passed directly overhead on the third day, they arrived at the river bed which served as the common border. As expected, Christopher and his 20 Knights were camped on a low rise just within their realm. Spock dismounted, inviting James and Leonard to attend him, the Knights told to remain on their horses and to stay where they were.

When Spock, James, and Leonard approached the bridge, Christopher came from his side. James and Leonard were surprised to see that Christopher was accompanied by Pavel the Young, looking disconcerted by all that was occurring.

The five met on the rise in the middle of the bridge, providing a clear view to all of the Knights that no hostilities were being engaged on the wooden structure between the realms.

"You are the Dragon King," Christopher said to Spock, looking up at the taller man in some amusement.

"I am. There is no dragon," Spock said.

"Of course there is not," Christopher said, focusing on James and Leonard. "You are well?"

"Very well, sire. We have been well treated by the King," James answered for them both. Christopher could see the truth in his face and nodded.

"Pavel told us of your sacrifice. That you surrendered your freedom to ensure his," Christopher said.

"Yes, sire. And that of the others as well," James said, glancing at Pavel and seeing his discomfort increase.

"I fear they never returned, James," Christopher said with a shake of his head.

"Where are they, sire?" Leonard asked in dismay. "They were released and escorted to the border as the Dragon King promised."

"Yes, Sir Leonard, Pavel told us this," Christopher agreed, turning to Pavel for him to explain.

"We were sleeping the first night in our realm when they were captured by Knights from the realm of a different Dragon King. I was gathering extra firewood and the others did not betray my presence. They were taken to his kingdom and I followed far enough behind to not be detected. I returned to inform King Christopher that they are being held prisoner."

"What is it you require from us?" Spock asked, studying Christopher and feeling James' apprehension over the fate of his friends.

"We wish to join forces and go to the realm of the Dragon King. To free our citizens and prevent him from capturing anyone else from either of our realms," Christopher explained.

"If we refuse, you will attempt it with 20 of your Knights?" Spock asked.

"We will await the arrival of 100 more. I did not think that 120 of my Knights would be a welcome invitation for you to come," Christopher said in clarification.

"I have with me 30 Knights. That gives us 50 if we choose to undertake this journey," Spock said.

"There is also James. He counts for at least 4, especially as we are going to free his friends," Christopher said.

"There are times when fewer are more," James said to Spock, Christopher nodding in agreement. "We are few but determined."

"I do not know that this is my fight to take on," Spock said, considering the situation.

"You must know, sire, that your Knights have been captured and killed by the other Dragon King. And this river once provided water to both our realms. He diverted it," Christopher reminded him.

//Is this about your father?// Spock asked James.

//It is about my friends. I cannot help my father. I can help them,// James said in some urgency.

//Yes,// Spock agreed. //And Christopher is correct. He has seized my Knights. And he took our water.//

//We're going then?//

//Of course we are,// Spock assured him. "We will undertake this journey. We will rescue your Knights and any of mine that have been taken. And when we succeed, the river will be restored to its natural state. Our Knights must unite and work as one."

"I concur. Do you speak their language?" Christopher asked James.

"Not completely, sire. And they are not entirely certain of me or Leonard."

"I can see how they would have their doubts," Christopher said, turning to Spock. "Very well. If you agree, we will address our Knights together."

"I do agree," Spock said, with a nod.

The Kings addressed both sets of Knights who obediently listened to the instructions. If any of them thought the intentions of their Kings was foolhardy, they were smart enough not to make it obvious.

"And we will work as one," King Christopher told his Knights, Spock saying the same.

Christopher's Knights broke camp as the Kings discussed the most efficient way to travel to the realm of the Dragon King.

"Sires," Pavel said, standing off to one side.

"Yes, Pavel. What is it?" Christopher asked.

"We should follow the river bed, sire. It will take us directly to his fortress and that path is not very difficult."

"Is that not what he would expect?" Spock asked Christopher.

"As they are not aware of our plan, I think that they would have no expectations of our arrival. At least I hope they would not," Christopher said.

"Had you taken prisoner three of my citizens, I would eventually come to find them," Spock pointed out.

"Yes," Christopher said thoughtfully. "What route would you recommend?"

"We travel through my realm," Spock suggested, tracing the path with his finger. "He would not expect you to travel through my lands. The way is more difficult but we will not be as easily detected."

"Pavel?" Christopher asked over his shoulder.

Pavel approached to study the map, agreeing that he would still be able to find the fortress of the Dragon King and that he thought it would take only four days to arrive.

"Very well," Christopher said with a nod, informing his Knights of the decision and the plan they would be following.

When all were mounted, Christopher and Spock lead the way, Pavel close at hand to make certain they were on the correct path. Leonard and James came next, the Knights following and trying to avoid interaction with those not from their own realm.

After four day's journey, they arrived at the base of the range of mountains where Pavel said the fortress was hidden, careful to set up camp under a rocky outcropping perfect for disguising their presence. Which made it all the more surprising when they awoke the next morning to find that they were surrounded by 100 of the Dragon King's Knights, all with fearsome dragons emblazoned on their armor.

Christopher and Spock automatically approached the Knights in the front, looking up at them. "What is it you require?" Christopher demanded, hoping one of them would understand his words.

"You have with you James of Kirk," the Knight on the very tall horse responded.

"Yes," Christopher agreed, staring up at the Knight.

"Relinquish him. You will be free to go," the Knight said.

//Oh crap,// James said to Spock. //How did I manage to piss him off when I've never met him?//

//You needn't worry, t'hy'la. I have no intention of doing as he asks.//

"We must discuss your demands," Christopher said to the messenger.

The Knight nodded slowly. "You have 10 minutes. No more."

The two Kings, James, Leonard, and Pavel went into the tent serving as their headquarters, Christopher looking from James to Spock and back. "James?" Christopher finally said.

"He is not paying the price," Spock said before James could speak for himself.

Christopher studied James who looked back with the same bold determination he had displayed when Christopher first found him in the tavern.

"I don't have any choice, Spock," James finally said.

"No."

"Spock?" Christopher said, not truly a question. "You are not being held by him, are you?"

"Not in the strict prisoner sense, sire, no," James said. "You must know I don't ever intend to return to your realm."

"I thought as much," Christopher agreed. "Then we cannot ask you to make this sacrifice."

"You are not asking me, sire. The Dragon King is. And I cannot refuse. Any more than I could refuse when Spock said they would go free if I stayed," James said firmly.

"You are out of your mind. You do know that, right?" Leonard finally said, his face unhappy and equally determined.

"It's not the first time I've been accused of it," James agreed, turning to Spock. "You know that I have no choice."

"I do not know that. He will kill you just as he did your father," Spock said, one hand on James' cheek, needing the contact.

"He won't kill me. I'm the main character of this story. I can't die. _Seriously_."

Spock and Christopher exchanged a look, turning toward Leonard who had to shrug. "Well. He has a point."

"You still can't be sure," Christopher said. "Stranger things have been known to happen."

"I'm willing to take the chance, sire. I should have made sure they got home safely. They are my responsibility and I let them down," James said, sounding more mature than any of them ever expected him to.

"If you go, I am as well," Leonard said. "I can at least help keep you alive for a little longer."

"No, Leonard. I appreciate your offer but I cannot allow you to do that," James said.

"I wasn't asking your permission, you lunkhead. And you cannot not allow me to do anything," Leonard retorted.

Christopher had to shake his head, the conversation familiar to him. "Spock?"

"I do not want James to go. I do understand why he feels he must. And our 50 Knights cannot fend off the 100 surrounding us," Spock said reluctantly. "You must return to me safely. Both of you."

"I promise," James said, enjoying Spock's kiss. It was tender and loving and reassuring.

"I will do all that I can," Leonard said with a nod.

James finally looked away from Spock to focus on Leonard. "Please stay. I cannot be responsible for you too."

"I'm not asking you to be responsible for me. I'm telling you that I am going," Leonard responded.

"Spock," James said in request.

Spock shook his head. "He is possibly even more stubborn than you, t'hy'la. Allow this from him."

James sighed but finally nodded in agreement. "Fine. You get yourself killed, I'm not talking to you. Ever again."

"Understood," Leonard said.

"We'll see you…later," James said, stealing one last kiss before leaving the tent with Leonard at his side. "I agree to your terms. Leonard is coming as well."

The Knight on the very tall horse nodded, not looking the least bit surprised. "Mount your horses. We will take your word that you will come."

James and Leonard mounted their horses and were immediately surrounded by Knights.

"80 of our Knights will remain for two days. When we have reached the fortress, you will be escorted back to your realms," the Dragon Knight told the Kings who nodded in understanding.

//You must return to me,// Spock said, watching James until he was out of sight.

//I will. Don't worry about us. We're very clever when we need to be.//

//This I know,// Spock responded, turning to talk quietly to Christopher who was equally frustrated by the situation they found themselves in.

James and Leonard were treated mostly like they did not exist as they traveled the two days to the fortress of the Dragon King. Leonard noticed that one of the Knights guarding them was limping excessively and after some persuasion, was able to treat the blisters he had developed on the inside of his thighs. James corrected the fit of his Cuisses and they knew that they had at least one friend among the dragons holding them.

The fortress of the Dragon King was much like James and Leonard had expected. It was encircled by a smooth stone wall, impossible to scale. It was dark and imposing and if they hadn't been Knights they might have even said it was a little intimidating.

They were taken into the immense dark castle of the Dragon King and forced to kneel when they reached a chamber dominated by an enormous throne.

"Makes you wonder what he's compensating for, huh?" Leonard whispered to James as they awaited the arrival of the Dragon King.

James wanted to laugh but knew that was in neither of their best interest. Instead, they both respectfully bowed their heads when the door opened to allow the Dragon King to enter.

"Finally I come face to face with the infamous James of Kirk," the Dragon King said, mounting his throne to stare down at them. "And Leonard of Coy as a bonus."

One of the Knights guarding them toed James in the leg, gesturing toward the Dragon King with his head.

"Yes, your majesty," James agreed, glancing up at him. This Dragon King was not beautiful like his was. This one had no hair with strange markings on his forehead and a must unpleasant scowl on his face. "What is it you want from me?"

"I want you to die. Just as your father did," the Dragon King informed him.

"Yeah. I figured. Sire," he added hastily when one of the Knights kicked him.

"You and I will meet in hand-to-hand combat. If you were to best me, which is completely out of the question, you and your people will be free to go. If I best you, you will die and your people will remain my prisoners."

"Alright," James agreed.

"You have no concerns about dying at my hand?" the Dragon King asked.

"I'm not ready to die at anyone's hands, sire. I am ready to return to the realm from whence I came, taking my friends with me," James told him.

"So that you might return to the bed of that other Dragon King?"

"It is a bonus," James said. "Mostly I want to free my friends from your fortress."

"Can you be certain I have not killed them?" the Dragon King asked.

"I am fairly certain you have not. I will not fight you only for myself and Leonard. I will fight you for all of them."

The Dragon King nodded at that, standing.

"Sire," Leonard said, glancing up. The Dragon King stared at Leonard which he decided was permission to speak. "I at least wish to see our friends. To see that they are unharmed."

The Dragon King turned to one of his Knights with a nod and left.

"Come with me. Both of you," the Knight ordered, waiting as the prisoners rose to follow him. They were surprised to find their three friends in a dining chamber, eating with others who did not look as though they belonged in this realm.

"James, Leonard," Hikaru said in shock, Montgomery and Uhura turning to the door to also see their arrival.

"In the name of the saints," Montgomery said. Uhura looked like she was ready to either hug them or pass out. It was a toss up. They all hugged in relief, the Knights allowing James and Leonard to sit with their friends.

"What are you doing here?" Uhura asked quietly, frowning at the two of them.

"Rescuing you," James said.

"By being taken prisoner yourself?" Uhura asked.

"Not exactly. This Dragon King wants to fight me. When I win, we'll all go free," James explained.

"You canna beat him, James," Montgomery said in concern. "He's stronger. Faster. And it's his realm."

James shrugged, focusing instead on his friends. They said that they had been treated surprising well. Montgomery was put in the stables to care for the horses, Hikaru was teaching the Knights to fight more effectively with swords (or at least that's the story he told the King), and Uhura was serving as a translator within the castle. None of them had been harmed, left alone for the most part when they were not at their jobs.

"Why does he want to fight you?" Hikaru asked James.

"He didn't say. But it apparently has something to do with my father," James said with a shrug.

"Thirst for revenge makes men do stupid things," Uhura said.

"He killed my father. What does that have to do with revenge?" James asked her.

"You are the one being stupid. You aren't going to beat him. We'll still be stuck here and you'll be dead. What will it have accomplished?" she asked, actual regret in her words.

"I'm not going to die at his hands. I promised Spock I would return to him."

"Spock?" Hikaru asked.

"The first Dragon King," Leonard explained. "They've bonded."

"Oh good lord," Uhura said with a roll of her beautiful eyes. "Count on you to seduce an enemy of our realm."

"Turns out he's not the enemy," Leonard said. "This Dragon King is."

"How many Dragon Kings are there?" Montgomery asked, trying very hard to keep track of the conversation.

"Just two so far," James said. "Unless the citizens of those realms think Christopher is a Dragon too."

"Nobody thinks that," Uhura assured him. "And they don't think of Spock as a Dragon King. Only we do."

"Oh," James said, congratulating himself for his eloquence.

"You two," the Knight who brought them to the dining room said. "Come with me."

"We'll see you soon," James promised, following the Knight out, Leonard at his side. To their surprise, they were shown a comfortable chamber with a huge bed and a full meal spread out for them.

"Last meal for the condemned man," Leonard said, drinking from the ale.

"I'm not going to die, dammit. Show a little faith," James said, pouring himself a tankard of ale. "I'm going to kill this Dragon King and return to mine. You can come back or you can return to Christopher's realm."

"You think I plan to leave you if you do survive?" Leonard asked, shaking his head at his friend's denseness.

"You can if you want. Spock will allow you to go."

"I know that. I have no interest in leaving."

"Okay," James agreed. "Why do you think he wants to fight me? Really?"

"To prove he can. Because you are the infamous James of Kirk. I dare say more people have heard of you than have heard of him. Wants to make a name for himself. So he'll be mentioned in the same breath as Spock and Christopher."

"He couldn't accomplish all that even if he were to kill me," James said. "Maybe he thinks it will make Spock and Christopher suffer."

"Maybe. I wonder when this death match with take place."

"Doesn't much matter. I'll beat him whenever it may be held."

Leonard just shook his head, eating more of the food that had been left for them, encouraging James to also eat. When they were both satisfied, they decided to sleep, looking forward to having an actual bed after spending too many nights on the unforgiving ground.

"Hey," Leonard said softly when they were both stretched out in the comfortable bed. "It's a good thing that you are doing."

"Thanks. You didn't think I had it in me, did you?"

"Of course I did. You never fooled me for a minute. Any more than you fooled Christopher."

"Yeah," James said, turning his back to his friend, a smile playing on his lips.

//Have sex with him and get it out of your system.//

//Stop eavesdropping on me,// James returned with silent laughter. //And I have no desire to have sex with him.//

//Very well.//

//Are you safe?// James asked.

//Yes. We are on our way home. Christopher doesn't know whether to be more impressed by your bravery or your stupidity.//

//It's a toss up,// James had to agree. //I miss you.//

//I miss you as well. And I love you, t'hy'la. You must return to me.//

//I will. I promise,// James assured him, warmed by the love being transmitted over their bond.

//Sleep now,// Spock said to him.

//You too,// James returned, drifting off and dreaming of Spock.

~o0o~

They were left mostly alone the next two days, the dragon Knights bringing them food and drink, escorting them to see their friends and returning them to their chamber to sleep. James knew that Spock had reached his castle safely and was certain that Christopher too was on his way safely home.

On their third day, one of the dragon Knights came and informed James that the next day would see the combat between James and the King. James accepted the news calmly, Leonard not at all pleased but knew there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. The same dragon Knight provided James a suit of amour which fit surprisingly well, assuring him that his horse would also have all the necessary protections.

James tried to keep the news about the up-coming bout secret from Spock but he did not succeed.

//I don't want you to worry,// James told Spock late that night as he lay in bed next to Leonard who was also not sleeping.

//How can I not? I have every faith in you. I have heard that the Dragon King is not honorable.//

//Oh great. He cheats?// James asked.

//I have been told. You must be prepared for all contingencies,// Spock said in warning.

//I will. I'll tell Leonard too.//

//Please do, t'hy'la. And above all else, be careful.//

//I will. You have my word that I'll return to you,// James said.

"Hey," Leonard said, finally giving up the pretense that he was sleeping.

"Yeah," James responded, turning on his side to study his friend.

"I'm sure you're going to beat him tomorrow. But just in case, I want you to know that you are the best friend, the best man I have ever had the privilege of knowing."

"You know I feel the same, right? That you are my brother as surely as if we had been born to the same parents," James said, staring into the worried brown eyes of his friend.

"Yes," Leonard said with a sigh. "Please don't die tomorrow. I'll be really pissed if you do."

"So noted," James assured him with a smile. "And I have no intention of allowing him to win."

"That's all right then," Leonard said, closing his eyes and drifting off to a light sleep. James watched him, greatly comforted by his presence.

~o0o~

James watched from in front of one of the tall windows as day-break lightened the world outside.

"What are you doing?" Leonard asked from the bed where he still lay.

"Watching the sun come up," James said, turning to look at his friend.

"You didn't sleep, did you?"

"No. But I meditated the way Spock taught me. I'll be fine."

Leonard got out of the bed, pulling on his clothes and watching as the Knight brought their breakfast.

"I will return for you in one hour," he said not unkindly.

"Thank you," James agreed, drinking some of the coffee that was well supplied.

"You need to eat," Leonard said in coaxing.

"I will afterward," James said, shaking his head.

"Is Spock with you?"

"No. He's keeping his distance so he doesn't distract me," James said.

"Probably just as well," Leonard agreed, eating another roll out of nervousness rather than actual desire.

"Yeah. I'll be glad when we get back home so I can really talk to him," James said with a note of wistfulness which Leonard rarely heard in his voice.

"I know," Leonard assured him. "You'll see him soon."

"So you're sure I'm not going to die any longer?" James asked with a half smile.

"You're sure you aren't. That's enough for me."

James nodded at that, drinking more coffee, watching Leonard eat more than was usual.

The Knight returned to take James to the armory to put on his borrowed armor, Leonard being escorted to the arena where the battle would take place. The Knights offered Leonard a seat in the reviewing stand but he declined, choosing instead to stand at one end with Montgomery, Hikaru, and Uhura, all of whom were glad for his company.

"Is he going to be able to win?" Hikaru asked Leonard, expressing the anxiety they were all feeling over the fate of their friend.

"He believes he will. And sometimes that's enough."

Hikaru and Uhura had to nod at Leonard's words, Montgomery admitting he wished he hadn't given up his tenuous belief in a higher power so that he could pray for assistance for James. The others agreed that any intervention would be welcome.

Any other conversation was preempted by the arrival of James and the Dragon King on their horses, entering the arena at opposite ends. The horses were bedecked with flourishes, the King's with dragons emblazoned on every available surface. The visors of their helmets were raised, the King looking determined and angry. James looked calm and as though he was at least mentally elsewhere. His friends were not sure if this was a good sign or not.

After receiving seemingly gigantic lances from squires, the two lowered their visors and spurred their horses forward. James' horse accelerated immediately, happy to flex his impressive muscles. The King's horse also possessed a powerful physique, his legs firm and strong as he charged toward James.

The first lance splintered against James' armor, a blow hard enough to unseat a lesser man. James wobbled but righted himself immediately, his lance also broken though no one could say how it was damaged.

New lances were provided and they charged again. This time James had the upper hand, shattering his lance on the King's armor. The blow raised an audible gasp from all those gathered. Unbeknownst to James, no one had ever before landed a blow on the King. It was a painful and disconcerting first time for the Dragon. And it seemed to increase his fury. Even before James had a firm grip on his lance, the King charged but James recovered quickly. He deflected the blow, landing his lance firmly in the center of the King's chest and unseating him. The gasp from the spectators was louder this time, a few cries rising from those gathered.

James dismounted his horse while it was still in motion, accepting a sword from the squire serving him. He waited until the King was similarly armed before approaching him to see what the King would do. The King, out of anger, pain, or plain stupidity, advanced on James, the arm holding the sword wobbling from the weight of it. James patiently bided his time until he was sure he was at the advantage. With a mighty surge, he knocked the sword from the King's grasp, using his superior agility to upend the King who landed on his back with a resounding thump.

James stood over him, one foot on his dented chest plate, the tip of his sword resting uncomfortably on the King's exposed neck. "I should kill you." He used his foot to raise the King's visor, needing to see the face of his enemy, to gauge his reaction.

"You are welcome to do so. Revenge your father's death," the King sneered at him.

James considered those words, his sword even more firmly pressing into the King's neck and drawing blood. The King's eyes were squinted but he made no other sign of impending doom.

While James vacillated between wanting to kill the other man or follow his natural inclination of sparing his life, he became aware of chants from those seated in the arena. At first, he thought they were calling for his own death until he realized that instead they were urging him to kill their King. That seemed a strange turn of events.

//Do not slay him,// Spock requested softly.

//What will I do with him?// James asked, looking at the crowd who were cheering him, not their defeated sovereign.

//Bring him here. We will dispense justice.//

//The crowd wants me to kill him,// James said. He was drawn to the sight of his friends racing toward him, all looking happily surprised.

"What are you going to do?" Leonard asked when they skidded to stop before him.

"Spock said I should spare his life," James admitted with a shrug. "What do you think?"

His friends agreed that while the King was despicable and responsible for many unnecessary deaths, including that of James' father, it was not James' nature to kill without immediate provocation. The King was defeated. That had been his goal.

"I will allow you to live," James told the King who was looking up at them. "You will allow us to leave."

"You must kill me if you ever wish to leave here," the King spat at him.

James turned his attention from the supine King to several of his Knights who had gathered around their fallen ruler.

"Are you going to take your revenge?" one of the Knights asked, studying James closely. He looked vaguely familiar to James but he couldn't imagine why since he had not previously encountered this particular Knight, who seemed older than most but also wiser in some intangible way.

"That is the matter currently under discussion," James said. "He said we will not leave alive if I do not kill him. I am willing to spare his life."

"His death is of no consequence to us," the Knight said. "If you allow him to live, one of us will gladly take his life."

"Oh," James responded, looking at his friends at that news. "You have so little regard for him?"

"He is pompous, odious, unkind, coldhearted, and badly dressed," the Knight said.

"I had no idea," James said. "I guess I assumed you and the other Knights would exact revenge on us. Or at least me."

"On the contrary," the Knight said. "It is much like when Dorothy killed the Wicked Witch of the West. It freed her people, about which the flying monkeys were especially pleased."

"That's a little anachronistic of you, isn't it?" James asked with a laugh.

"Yes. But an apt metaphor," the Knight said.

"It is more an analogy than a metaphor," Uhura said, earning her a glare from those who did not particularly care about the difference.

"Once you kill him, you by rights will be the ruler of this realm," the Knight continued as though Uhura had not spoken.

"Hmm…" James said, looking down at the King who was by this time bleeding profusely from where the tip of the sword rested in his flesh. "And if I don't kill him?"

"He will remain sovereign."

"If you kill him, will you inherit his throne?" James asked.

"Whomever kills him will," the Knight agreed.

"Do you wish to be King?"

"Not especially," the Knight said.

"What if my friends and I simply mounted our horses and left? Would the wisest of your people sort this out to a satisfactory conclusion?"

"We would," the Knight agreed.

"Then that is what we will do. On one condition," James said, removing his sword and returning it to the Knight with whom he was talking.

"What condition is that, Sir James?"

"Your realm restores the river so that all realms will benefit from its bounty. And you make no more raids into our realms, abducting or terrorizing our citizens. Well, I guess that is two conditions."

"Agreed. To both," the Knight said with a nod.

"What is your name, good Knight?" James asked, looking up at him in order to memorize his face.

"Spock," the Knight said.

"Bullshit," James responded. "I mean. You aren't my Spock. How many Spocks can there possibly be?"

"I am yours, James. The reasons I am here are multiple and complex. However, you can be certain that I am one and the same as yours."

"Oh lord," Leonard said in dismay. "Does that mean there is another James lurking around here somewhere?"

"No longer," this Spock said sadly. "His was a full and happy life."

"With you?" James asked although he knew the answer without asking.

"Yes. Your Spock knows of my existence so you do not need to try to keep my secret."

"Oh good," James said. "You can read my thoughts too?"

"Superficially. Not to the extent of your t'hy'la."

"Good," James said with a nod. "I really think you should assume the throne. My Spock does an excellent job."

"Thank you," this Spock said with a nod. "I will consider it."

"That's all I can ask. Once I have returned this armor, we will leave. Will you be able to give us provisions for the trip home?"

"Certainly," Spock agreed, turning to some of the other Knights and informing them of all that had transpired. They nodded, going to do as he asked after thanking James in their own language. Two of the Knights picked up the King and drug him off, his eventual ends not of concern to James or his friends. "Come with me. I will provide you food and drink. Your horses will be prepared by the time you are ready to leave."

They agreed, following him into the castle, James diverting to the armory to return his armor before venturing up to the dining chamber where his friends were celebrating his victory and their freedom. They decided, at Spock's suggestion, that they could surely wait until the next day to begin their trip home. James had some bruising and was admittedly sore so it wasn't too hard for his friends to convince him of the wisdom of waiting until the next day.

//You don't mind, do you?// James asked when there was a moment of quiet.

//I miss you but I agree with the wisdom of you remaining.//

//Why didn't you tell me about this Spock?// James asked with some amusement.

//You had no need to know, t'hy'la. I will tell you all about it when you come home,// Spock promised.

//Do you think he'll accept the throne?//

//He would if it did not necessitate killing Nero. Neither of us are comfortable shedding blood unless we cannot avoid it.//

//I understand that,// James agreed, accepting more wine from Spock. "Thanks."

"Tell my counterpart that he must come visit soon," Spock requested, James relaying the message.

//Tell him I will plan to do so. Amanda and Sarek will come with us as well.//

James told older Spock what his Spock had said, hoping there weren't many more messages to convey. It was giving him a headache.

//You have a headache because of your abstinence,// his Spock teased him.

//Probably.// He stood, smiling at his friends, new and old. "If you will excuse me, I really need a nap."

They all agreed that he did indeed look tired and with warm hugs and warmer words, sent him off to rest.

~o0o~

"James," Leonard was saying when he slowly and reluctantly surfaced.

"What?" James mumbled. "You finally comin' to bed?"

"Not exactly. It's morning. We are ready to go," Leonard explained.

"No way. How long did I sleep?" James asked in sleepy confusion.

"16 hours, more or less. No one is surprised. How are you feeling?"

"Mmm…" James sighed, turning over to sit up and consider the question. "Better. I had no idea I was so tired."

"You slept for lots of reasons. While you were out, I think this Spock decided to be King. They are trying to figure out someway to give him the throne but not kill Nero."

"Oh," James said, leaving the bed and pulling on his clothes. "They can't exile him. There's no telling the kind of trouble he'll stir up."

"They know that. They haven't decided what his fate will be," Leonard said, leading him out of their chamber and down to the room where his friends waited, a huge breakfast spread out before them. "Eat and then we'll go."

James nodded, sitting and eating more than any of them believed he possibly could. Except Leonard who had witnessed his ability to pack it in on several previous occasions.

When they had all eaten their fill, James said a final farewell to Spock, with assurances that they would indeed see one another sooner than later. There was excited chatter as they left the fortress, all anxious to return home.

It was decided that Montgomery, Uhura, and Hikaru would travel with James and Leonard to their Spock's realm before continuing on to Christopher's. Spock's realm was closer and would be a convenient mid-point, providing them a place to sleep and refresh before they returned the rest of the way home.

Five days after they left the realm of the Dragon King, they arrived at Spock's castle to much acclaim and many cheers. Already the river was flowing with water that had been too long held captive by Nero. They no longer had to worry about the Dragon Knights making incursions and abducting or worse killing their friends and neighbors. And best of all, Spock was standing at the front entrance of the castle, more than ready to welcome them home personally. Next to him, to Hikaru's surprise and pleasure, stood Pavel, beaming in pure happiness.

The five weary Knights, including Uhura who had been summarily Knighted in absentia by Christopher, approached the King and bowed to him.

"Welcome," Spock said, sending waves of love and warmth to James. "We have a feast prepared. Then you will rest."

//That resting. It include you?// James asked hopefully.

//I am inordinately tired,// Spock returned, making James smile as they mounted the steps, hugs all around, Pavel holding to Hikaru as though he would never again let him out his sight. And the others thought that just might be true.

They ate and drank and talked and reveled in their own company, Amanda and Sarek joining them to listen to all that had occurred while they had been away. James thought Sarek looked a little less disapproving but was far too happy to really care.

When everyone had eaten all they could hold, they decided to adjourn to chambers, Hikaru and Pavel practically running to the one they had been assigned, the others gratefully entering theirs to lay down and rest.

James could not hide his excitement at finally being alone with his Spock - his other half. Spock understood the urgency of his need, discarding their clothes in a flurry of desire and lust and pleasure.

James enjoyed having his feet free to use to his advantage, but wanted Spock to enter him like they had always done before. It was comfortable and familiar and what he had dreamt of the entire time he had been gone.

Their loving was urgent and passionate more than loving and tender but fully satisfying to them both. Simply being back together was almost enough to fulfill their desires. Almost.

When they were both sated and breathless, James' head on Spock's stomach, gazing up at the black eyes of his t'hy'la, James had to smile.

"What?" Spock asked, running his fingers gratefully through James' hair.

"I love you," James said, the words wonderful to say. Finally. And the unmitigated joy they brought to Spock was beautiful to behold. Maybe meddling in the affairs of dragons wasn't so bad after all. Because, as anyone would expect…

_…they lived happily ever after._


End file.
